Learning to Fly
by CityofAngel
Summary: A new star player joins the flock-- Victoria Andersen is out to prove that she's not the preppie princess everyone assumes she is. She creates some problems for the team, however, when she falls for Charlie and attracts Adam at the same time.
1. Sophomores

Summary: Victoria Andersen is a girl from the snooty, high-class society world with the desire to break free from the stereotypical "precious princess" life she leads. She enters Eden Hall Academy as a sophomore and befriends the Ducks, to whom she is quickly drawn. In the ultimate attempt to escape her gilded cage, she joins the hockey team against her parents' and preppie friends' wishes and becomes one of their star players. Things get complicated though, as Victoria falls for bad boy team captain Charlie Conway the same time sweet guy Adam Banks falls for her. Will she ever get over her unrequited love and see the one that's right in front of her?  
  
LEARNING TO FLY  
  
Chapter One - Sophomores  
  
Goldberg raised his hands in the air as he and Charlie stepped though the main entrance of the Eden Hall Academy, his broad chest puffed up with pride. "Ladies and gentlemen, Goldberg and Conway, sophomore men, have entered the building!" he declared in an announcer's voice.  
  
Charlie groaned and shook his head. "Come off it, Goldberg!" he told his best friend. "Stop making such a big deal over this, because it isn't!"  
  
Goldberg looked at him with wide eyes. "No big deal?" he repeated incredulously. "No big deal?! Are you crazy, man? I've been waiting for like forever to finally graduate from frosh-dom!" The boy cocked his head in confidence and pulled down the hem of his baggy t-shirt. "Maybe now we can get a little more respect around here."  
  
Charlie had to laugh. "Man, we are gonna get more respect, but it's not gonna be because we're a year higher." he stated. He poked a thumb at the Ducks logo on the Eden varsity jacket he was wearing. "It'll be because of this."  
  
Goldberg nodded cheerfully. "You've got a point." he admitted. "Still. . . man, I'm dead glad we're finally out of the rookie category!" He rubbed his hands together with a gleeful smile. "This year, it's finally our turn to torment some freshies!"  
  
Charlie sighed and said nothing else as the two of them walked down the crowded hall to where their new lockers were located. It seemed as if Goldberg had learned nothing from their freshman experience the past year. Personally, Charlie wasn't willing to place any more kids though the same ordeal he and his teammates had to go through when they were new at Eden.  
  
In spite of himself, the Ducks team captain had to smile nostalgically as he recalled the previous school year. It was tough fitting in all right, but as usual they were able to pull through every obstacle together. He was beginning to think nothing in the world could ever come in between their group.  
  
"Hey, Charlie! Goldberg! Wait up!"  
  
The two friends turned around to see three other teenagers making their way towards them, bright smiles lighting their excited faces.  
  
"Hey, Russ. Ken. Averman." Charlie returned the greeting as he and Goldberg paused so their teammates could catch up.  
  
"Man, we're sophomores! Can you believe it?!" Russ exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "Time to howl, Ducks!"  
  
"Right on!" Goldberg responded, as the two knocked knuckles.  
  
"Cool it, guys. . . " Charlie tried to say, but his words got drowned out by the energized babble of his friends. Realizing there was no way to pacify them when they were this hyper, he then just held his tongue and walked with them down the hall as they animatedly exchanged stories of what they did over the summer.  
  
A few minutes later, the five boys had passed by their lockers and were on their way to the same homeroom they all shared. Amidst all the noise and activity, Averman fell into step beside Charlie. The red-head smiled at the team captain and slung and arm over his shoulder.  
  
"So how are you doing, Charlie?" he whispered somewhat conspiratorially, his eyes growing concerned behind his glasses. "Still okay so far?"  
  
Charlie's brow creased as Averman's words sunk in. He knew his childhood friend could only be referring to his recent break-up with his girlfriend, Linda. It had already been two weeks since the couple had agreed to part ways, but the memory still hurt Charlie as if it happened only yesterday. Linda had complained about their relationship being "unprogressive" and "unfair", especially since Charlie often spent more time training at the hockey rink than with her. Charlie had been forced to admit that she was right-his addiction to playing hockey didn't make him a very good boyfriend. For her sake, he agreed to her suggestion that they should just start seeing other people. But his consent didn't change the fact that he still loved her. Letting Linda go was one of the more painful things he'd ever done in his life.  
  
So was he okay?  
  
Charlie ducked his head to avoid Averman's gaze as they as they entered the classroom. "Just fine." he lied through gritted teeth, heading for a seat at the back.  
  
"Oh. Okay, cool." Averman said with a nod. Even if he sensed Charlie's bluff, he didn't pursue the topic any longer. He turned away and joined in on the conversation of the other boys.  
  
Charlie groaned mentally and slumped down in his chair, rubbing his forehead as the bell signaling the start of classes rang.  
  
Maybe sophomore year wasn't off to such a great start after all.  
  
* * *  
  
"Here, let me take that for you." Guy offered, grabbing hold of Connie's backpack and slinging it over his shoulder before she could pick it up herself.  
  
The pretty brunette shook her head and raised her eyebrows at him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to spoil me like that?' she chided. "I'm not some helpless damsel in distress. I can carry my own things, thank you very much!"  
  
Guy threw her a mock pout. "See, this is the problem with having a tough chick for a girlfriend." he complained lightly. "When will I get a chance to be all chivalrous when you're too darn independent?"  
  
Connie smiled and took his hand, linking her fingers through his as they walked out of homeroom together. "Guy, you don't have to do stuff to prove you're my knight in shining armor." she said with a shrug. "You just are."  
  
Guy squeezed her palm gently and grinned. Sweet Connie. Sometimes he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have such a babe for his steady. Over the past year at Eden she had been chased by many other guys, cute upper class men even, but she never wavered in her loyalty to him. She always chose him.  
  
As the two of them walked down the hall towards English class, they passed by a gaggle of pretty girls hanging out by the lockers, all dressed in the same cutesy pie red uniform-Eden Hall Cheerleaders.  
  
Connie's eyes narrowed as she caught sight of a number of them smiling flirtatiously at Guy as they approached. Those bimbos have been after her man ever since he stepped into Eden, and she was almost sure they would be even more aggressive this year. Guy had buffed up over the summer and developed a great tan-he looked better than ever.  
  
Connie gazed at the cheerleaders from head to toe, suddenly feeling a twinge of insecurity and envy. These girls were extremely beautiful and sexy. Sure, they didn't have much personality nor brains, but that usually didn't matter to high school boys. Most male teenagers would give anything to date a cheerleader, not a hockey player. Connie cast a sideways glance up at her boyfriend, a look of slight worry coming to her hazel eyes. Was Guy any different?  
  
Just then, Guy's light blue gaze descended to meet hers. Their eyes locked onto each other. Guy smiled, and Connie felt his warm hand slide around her waist and pull her close. Guy bent over slightly to whisper in her ear.  
  
"They're no where near as beautiful as you."  
  
An uncontrollable smile broke out across Connie's lips. She wasn't so surprised that once again Guy was able to read her thoughts, but still, that had to be one of the sweetest things he had ever said to her. All the misgivings that had been going around her head immediately vanished as he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
"I love you too, Guy." she murmured softly, leaning her head against the curve of his shoulder as they moved on.  
  
* * *  
  
Fulton sighed and glanced impatiently at a nearby wall clock. Five minutes to their next class. He then turned back to where Dean was standing by the lockers, trying out some smooth moves and slick lines on a group of giddy freshman girls. He smiled and shake his head. He had to hand it to his best friend-he sure had a way with the ladies.  
  
Unfortunately, no amount of smooth lines from him was not going to spare them from being late if they didn't get moving soon.  
  
Fulton finally stepped forward and tapped Dean on the shoulder. "Uh, I hate to break this up bro, but we've got to move our butts. The bell's going to ring any minute now." he mumbled.  
  
Dean glanced at him momentarily before sighing dramatically to the girls. "Well ladies, duty calls." he said, flashing his adoring fans a dazzling grin. "You'll have to excuse me for now. But maybe I'll see you around later, all right?"  
  
The Bash Brother received giggles, tickled squeaks, and enthusiastic nods for a reply. Dean managed to grant them another heart-wrenching smile before Fulton grabbed his arm and yanked him away.  
  
"Man, is this ever gonna be a cool year!" Dean crowed, as the two sauntered side by side down the hall. "First day back and looks like I've already got a fan club going on! Dude, I love being a sophomore!"  
  
Fulton smiled wryly. "Which part? The part where you get to charm the freshmen chicks out of their wits, or the part where you get to bully as many freshman losers as you want?"  
  
"Hey," Dean said, his gaze suddenly turning serious. "I told you, man. My bullying days are over. After what we and the rest of the team had to go through last year. . . I'm not gonna take a page out of Riley's book. If I'm gonna touch any frosh, it'll be to help them, not torture them."  
  
Fulton almost couldn't believe his ears. Was this Dean Portman he was listening to?  
  
"Holy smokes, man." Fulton said in awe. "What happened to you?" He chuckled. "Did you actually grow a conscience over the summer?"  
  
"Can it, dude." Dean snapped back. "It's not a big deal. I just figured we're too old for that sort of thing."  
  
Fulton nodded. "You're probably right." He paused. "I just hope this doesn't affect our reputation as the ruthless Bash Brothers.  
  
Dean laughed. "Hey, no way man!" he exclaimed. "Being Nice Guys on campus is cool, but on the ice .. ." He slammed a fist into his palm. "No mercy!"  
  
"You got it!" Fulton agreed, as they knocked fists.  
  
Just then, the duo rounded a corner and Fulton, not paying much attention to where he was going, suddenly rammed into another body. He became aware of books crashing to the ground, papers flying into the air, and a female cry as the person he bumped into was thrown back a few paces on the impact.  
  
Fulton's face reddened with embarrassment. "Sorry." he mumbled, instinctively bending over to collect the things of the girl he had knocked over. "My fault."  
  
"No, no, I should apologize." he overheard a soft voice say hurriedly. "I wasn't really watching where I was going."  
  
After he had picked up the last book from the floor, Fulton finally straightened up . . . and met the gaze of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. His jaw fell open as he nearly dropped the pile of books and papers he had just gathered into his arms.  
  
The girl smiled, her cat green eyes sparking as she looked at him. "Well, anyway, thanks for picking up my stuff for me . . .um . . ." She paused, cocking her head to one side.  
  
Fulton swallowed hard. His throat had suddenly gone dry, and his limbs were frozen.  
  
He felt a sharp jab against his ribs as Dean elbowed him. "Your name, dude." his friend hissed.  
  
"Um, Fulton." the boy managed to say, regaining the use of his tongue. "Fulton Reed."  
  
The smile on the girl's face grew even wider. "Oh yeah! That's right! I thought I recognized you!" she said cheerfully, flipping her long chestnut hair over her shoulder. "You're part of the JV hockey team! That was a great season last year."  
  
"Uh, huh. . ." was all Fulton could mutter. Mentally he kicked himself. How huge a loser was he being?!  
  
"Well. . . ." the girl went on. "Wish I could stay and chat some more, but I've got to get to class. So if you don't mind. . ." She gestured at the stack of books in Fulton's arms. "I'm gonna need those back now."  
  
"Oh! Yeah, um, sure. . ." Fulton said with a start. His cheeks coloring up once again, he handed the girl's things back to her. A crazy shiver raced through him when in the process their skin came on contact with each other for a few seconds.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Fulton." she told him sincerely, before turning away. "Maybe I'll see you around some time. And thanks again."  
  
As the girl took her first step to leave, Fulton felt Dean elbow him yet a second time, knocking him out of his trance.  
  
"Her, name you moron!" Dean mumbled. "Get her name!"  
  
"Wait!" Fulton blurted out. The girl froze in her tracks and looked back at the two boys with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"What's . . . what's your name?"  
  
The girl grinned, making Fulton's heart jump in his chest. "Abby. Abby Mitchell."  
  
And with that, she turned back around and went on her way, leaving Fulton and Dean standing in the hall with the goofiest grins on their faces-the former's was wistful, and the latter's was mischievous.  
  
Dean's right, Fulton realized, as he watched the girl of his dreams glide down the hall out of sight. This was going to be an awesome year.  
  
* * *  
  
"And she dumped me! Just like that!" Luis said dramatically, snapping his fingers for emphasis as he finished his story. "I still can't believe it! I mean, what could this new guy possibly have that I don't?"  
  
Adam smothered a grin. "Um, a driver's license?" he suggested.  
  
"A high school diploma?" Dwayne piped in, innocent as usual.  
  
Luis groaned and shot his two friends a look of frustration. "Thanks a lot, you guys." she grumbled. "I'm pouring my heart out here and you jut have to go and remind me that. . . "  
  
"Hey, you just gotta face facts, Luis." Adam cut him off. "Mandy was never the right girl for you anyway."  
  
Luis pointed a warning finger at him. "Tell me again that she's out of my league and I swear I'll kill you." he threatened.  
  
Adam shrugged. "Actually, what I was going to say was that you're too good for her." he said simply.  
  
Luis' face softened. "Really?"  
  
Adam nodded. "Yeah, sure. I mean, she never had a lot to begin with. She just had cleavage."  
  
"And sexy legs." Luis reminded, his eyes misting over with dreaminess. "And a great tan. And soft lips. And those big blue eyes, the fluffy blond hair, the. . . "  
  
"What I'm trying to say here is," Adam interrupted. "There are lot of other girls out there with so much more to offer. Now that you're a free man, you could go out and hook up with one of them."  
  
"Who knows, maybe this time she'll have a brain." Dwayne teased, then laughed at his on joke.  
  
Luis paused to throw the cowboy a vehement glare before shaking his head. "I can't!" he moaned. "Never again! I'm injured for life! I'll never be able to look at another. . . good god!"  
  
"Huh?" Adam said in confusion. "Another what?"  
  
Luis' mouth had dropped open, so he couldn't talk. His whole body seemed to have frozen still, an his eyes were directed to the entrance of the classroom.  
  
Curious at what could have stunned his friend so suddenly and effectively, Adam turned his head to gaze at the same direction. Automatically his blue eyes grew as large as Luis'.  
  
A student none of them recognized stood at the doorway, her clear sapphire eyes wandering around the room as she searched for an empty seat to claim. She was by far the most gorgeous female they had ever seen in Eden Hall. Her raven hair cascaded like a silk waterfall over her shoulders and fell just between her shoulder blades. Her kissable lips were shaped into a alluring smile that exposed even white teeth. She had a graceful, slender body clothed in an indigo denim mini skirt and a white knit top, showing off perfect curves at all the right places. Her creamy caramel skin was flawless-it showed on her pretty face, slim arms, and shapely legs. As she finally stepped in and took a chair at the far end of the room, she moved with an air of confidence and grace. Without a doubt, this new girl was a goddess.  
  
Adam inhaled deeply, suddenly realizing that he had stopped breathing. At that point he also became aware of the heavy pounding in his chest and the beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead and the palms of his hands.  
  
What the heck was this? No person had ever had this kind of effect on him before, especially not on first sight. He was Adam Banks, for crying out loud! He wasn't like most of his friends who could easily get googly-eyed over some girl. Usually he was level-headed one, the only guy on the team who could manage to stay cool and indifferent when faced with cute chicks.  
  
It was either he had gone through some radical change over the summer, or there really was just something about this girl.  
  
"Who is she?" Adam distantly overheard Dwayne whisper from beside him, sounding just as entranced as he felt. Adam gulped. His thoughts exactly.  
  
"I don't know." Luis mumbled back, finally snapping out of his own trance. "But I'm not leaving school today till I find out."  
  
As he listened to these words, Adam stared helplessly at the mysterious girl, knowing in dismay that for once he had to agree with his girl-crazy friend.  
  
He was never going to get any peace of mind until he found out her name, and made sure she knew his.  
  
Adam Banks had a crush.  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . Chapter 2 - PREPPIE 


	2. Preppie

LEARNING TO FLY  
  
Chapter Two - Preppie  
  
Victoria Andersen pursed her lips together as stared down at the class schedule she held in her hand. She had about five minutes to get to her locker, grab her stuff for the next few periods, and then head for biology. Normally she had no trouble with moving fast in between classes. The problem now was, she had absolutely no idea of where everything was located in this new school.  
  
The girl shook her head and groaned mentally. Being a new kid totally sucked. Not that she had any choice in the matter, anyway. It wasn't her idea to be uprooted from the nice public high school she had gone to for her freshman year. She had been, as usual, overruled by the superior force that had always controlled everything else in her life- her parents.  
  
"Oh, well." Victoria thought with a shrug. There was no sense in moping over something she could never change anyway. That was a lesson she had learned a long time ago.  
  
Deciding to just make for her locker and from there find another student who could give her directions, Victoria readjusted the shoulder strap of her knapsack and continued to walk down the hall.  
  
It took her less than a minute to reach her destination. As she was digging through the pocket of her bag for the piece of paper on which she had jotted down her locker combination, she suddenly became aware of the somebody's presence right behind her. Turning her head around slightly, her blue eyes fell on the face of a tall, handsome boy with dark hair and a cute smile.  
  
"Victoria. Hey." the boy greeted, his gaze turning warm as it beheld her. "How's it going?"  
  
A full smile broke across Victoria' s lips as she recognized him. "Rick! Am I glad to see you!" she exclaimed, whirling around to face him fully.  
  
Rick Riley laughed. "Gee, I'm flattered." he teased her. "Never knew I meant that much to you already."  
  
"Don't get cocky." Victoria retorted with a grin. "It's just so good to finally come across a familiar face, that's all."  
  
She had known Rick Riley since they were just kids, as their parents had always been good friends with each other. In fact, when Mr. and Mrs. Andersen had decided to finally send their only child to a private institution for high school, it was Rick's father that had suggested Eden Hall Academy. Victoria's parents, of course, were quick in accepting Mr. Riley's recommendation, especially when they heard that Rick was currently in his senior year at that school. Mr. and Mrs. Andersen had always fancied the thought of their daughter getting together with one of the most eligible teenage boys in their social circle. Unfortunately for them, however, Victoria's interest in Rick went nowhere beyond their childhood friendship. True, he may be handsome, smart, and sweet towards her, but she just couldn't see him as anything more than a big brother. He wasn't her type at all.  
  
"Oh, come on." Rick said, cutting into Victoria's train of thought as he looked at her with concern. "Your first day blues couldn't be that bad, could they?"  
  
"No." Victoria confessed. "I'm actually doing pretty well. Except for that fact that I can't seem to find my way around to any of my classes. I've got a feeling I'll be accumulating a whole bunch of tardy slips today."  
  
Rick chuckled. "That's not such a big problem." he chided. "Tell you what. I'll be glad to walk you to every one of your classes for the rest of the day. Then maybe during lunch break I could give you a little tour round campus, just to get you better acquainted with the place."  
  
Victoria's eyes widened. "I don't want you to go through so much trouble for me." she protested. "Really, that's not necessary. I know you're busy and. . ."  
  
Rick shook his head. "For a friend like you, I've got all the time to spare." he assured her. "It's not going to be a bother. After all, I did promise Dad I'd help you out on your first day."  
  
Victoria smiled at him gratefully. "Well, when you put that way. . . thanks."  
  
After she had dug out a couple of textbooks from her locker, Rick took Victoria's backpack from her and together they headed for her biology class.  
  
"So," Rick said as they walked along. "Have you thought about what extra-curricular activities you'll be taking on for this school year?"  
  
"Not really." Victoria answered with a shrug. "I haven't quite familiarized myself with what goes on around this school yet." She gave his arm a nudge. "Though I have noticed, Captain, that hockey does seem to be quite a big hit around here."  
  
Rick smiled. "Well, with so many state championships in the bag, can you really blame us?" he pointed out. "The sport's what makes our school so famous."  
  
"Yeah, true." Victoria admitted.  
  
"Anyway, I was just thinking. . ." Rick said, moving on to another topic. "Maybe you should consider trying out for the cheerleading squad. They're a little short of talent this year and could really use someone like you."  
  
"Me? A cheerleader?" Victoria repeated somewhat incredulously.  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Rick told her. "I mean, you were a cheerleader in your last school right?"  
  
Victoria nodded. She did agree to be part of the squad last year-as the only freshman in fact-but that was only because many of the girls were her good friends. She had already seen some of the Eden Hall cheerleaders hanging around in little groups dressed in their short skirted uniforms, and they certainly didn't seem to be type of girls she could actually enjoy being with. She wasn't sure if she would even be able to fit in that crowd. They just seemed too. . . girly.  
  
"Um, well, let me think that one over okay?" Victoria said at last. "I'll consider it." This seemed to be enough for Rick, who just nodded and flashed her yet another one of his winning smiles.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
A deep voice that came from behind them interrupted their conversation. Both turned their heads to look at who had called, and upon doing so Victoria caught sight of one of the cutest boys she had ever seen. He had dark wavy hair and deep brown eyes, eyes that seemed to hold in them a certain charm. The guy was no where near as buff as Rick, but was just as tall, and his serious face hinted at a hidden intelligence behind his youth.  
  
Ignoring Rick's presence completely, the stranger faced Victoria and reached out with his hand. "I think this is yours."  
  
Victoria blinked in surprise as she stared at the fountain pen the boy was holding out to her.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" she said gratefully as she took it from him. "I didn't even realize that I'd dropped it."  
  
The boy nodded. "No problem." he said curtly, then turned to leave.  
  
But before he could make a move to do so, Rick spoke up. "Well, well. Nice to see you again, Conway."  
  
Victoria stared at Rick in mild surprise. Why had his voice turned so sour and sardonic all of a sudden? She had never heard anything like that come out of him before.  
  
The other boy turned back around slowly. His eyes were cold as he met Rick's glare evenly. "Always a pleasure, Riley." he bit back just as sarcastically.  
  
"You had a restful summer I hope?" Rick sneered.  
  
"What's it to you?" the boy shot back, his tone fiercely defensive.  
  
Rick let loose a harsh laugh. "Absolutely nothing." he snapped. "All I know is you're gonna need it. You got past us last year out of our sheer generosity, but we're not about go easy on you again. You and your little Ducks are going down."  
  
The boy smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Generosity?" he scoffed. "In your dreams, Riley. Face it; the Warriors are over the hill. And we're gonna be happy to prove it to the whole school a second time around."  
  
"See you on the ice. . . Captain."  
  
With that last taunt, he spun on his heel and walked away before Rick could further retaliate.  
  
"Rick?" Victoria said hesitantly, touching her friend on the arm. Judging from the color of his face, he looked like was about to burst with rage any second. "You okay?"  
  
It took Rick a moment to shake himself free of his furious glare. With a sigh, his face went back to its normal self and he turned to Victoria.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see all that." he told her in a soft, apologetic tone. "That guy just really danced on my last nerve, you know?"  
  
Victoria almost wanted to point out that it was he, not the other guy, who had started the verbal combat in the first place, but then quickly decided against it. Instead, she patted Rick's arm reassuringly.  
  
"I understand. It's no problem." she replied. "Who was that anyway?"  
  
Rick scowled. "Charlie Conway. Punk captain of the JV hockey team, and the guy I hate most in this entire school. The world, even."  
  
For a moment Victoria was taken aback by more surprise. She couldn't remember the last time she heard Rick speak so vehemently about anyone.  
  
"Why all the tension between you guys?" she questioned. "I mean, if you're both hockey captains for the same school, shouldn't there be camaraderie somewhere in the picture?"  
  
Rick shook his head, the sharpness returning to his brown eyes. "Not at all. Ever since Conway and his band of juvenile delinquents stepped into Eden Hall, they've done nothing but ruin our school, something I could never forgive them for." he growled.  
  
"They're called the Ducks, right?" Victoria said thoughtfully. She remembered seeing their picture somewhere in the Eden Hall Academy information materials Mr. Riley had sent her parents.  
  
"Yeah." Rick's frown grew even deeper at the mention of the name. "I still can't believe that'll be the name of our school's team once those little low-lives take over varsity."  
  
Victoria decided to just ignore the nastiness of his words. Maybe there really was just some bitter history between him and the JV, something she wouldn't understand.  
  
"If they're the junior varsity, what year would that make them?" she asked lightly.  
  
Rick's eyebrows knitted together. "Sophomores." he answered, spitting out the word as if it were poison.  
  
Victoria's heart skipped a beat with an excitement that surprised even herself. If the Ducks were in the same year level as herself, that meant. . . she would eventually get to see Charlie again. He was bound to be in at least one of her classes. Though she knew an instant attraction to Rick's mortal enemy was the last thing she needed on her first day in Eden Hall, she just couldn't help herself. There was just something about him. Maybe it was the clever gleam in his brown eyes, or the intriguing sullenness on his handsome face, or the mystery of his seemingly bad boy demeanor. Well, whatever it was, it sure caught her interest.  
  
"I guess I should warn you now, Victoria." Rick said, snapping the girl out of her daydream. "Stay away from those losers. They're gonna bring you nothing but trouble."  
  
"But, how am I supposed to know that if I don't meet them first?" Victoria protested.  
  
Rick threw her a stern look. "You'll just have to trust me on this." he told her firmly. "You don't want to risk getting suspended or kicked out, do you?"  
  
Victoria hesitated. The kids from the JV team couldn't be that bad. She was positive Rick's antagonism against the Ducks were fueling his advice, but she knew him well enough to know he was not going to let her go till she agreed with him.  
  
"Promise me you'll stay away from them.." Rick pressed.  
  
Victoria flashed him a smile, but mentally crossed her fingers.  
  
"Okay, okay. I promise."  
  
* * *  
  
Julie leafed idly thorough the Seventeen magazine that lay open at her lap. It was the lunch period, and she knew she should be famished, but the excitement that was twisting her stomach into knots drove away any hunger pangs that she should have been feeling.  
  
The pretty blonde sighed impatiently and glanced down at her watch for probably the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. When was he ever gonna. . .  
  
Suddenly, a pair of warm hands clamped gently over her eyes, initiating a surprised gasp from the girl's lips.  
  
"Guess who?" a low, teasing voice whispered close into her ear, causing an involuntary shiver to creep through her skin.  
  
Julie grinned, her heart suddenly brightening at the sound of the familiar tone. "No duh." she groaned, grabbing the two hands and prying them off her face. "That has got to be the lamest and oldest gimmick in the book."  
  
She opened her blue eyes and saw the wonderful sight she had been aching to see for weeks now.  
  
Scooter smiled down at her and lifted an affectionate hand to her soft hair. "Hey, Beautiful."  
  
Julie smiled back wryly, fighting against the weakening in her knees as she rose from her seat. "Hey yourself." she returned.  
  
As she stood, Scooter wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I've missed you." he murmured, before leaning in to capture her lips.  
  
"I've missed you too." Julie managed to whisper back when they parted. She took a moment to catch her breath as she clung on to Scooter's broad shoulders. Otherwise, she would have just collapsed to the ground from the aftermath effect of his kiss.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." Scooter said, as they sat back down on the bench together. "I had to talk to a couple of teachers about something."  
  
Julie shook her head. "Forget that." she said quickly. She reached over and squeezed his hand. "I wanna know how your summer went. Tell me about your vacation in Australia. How was it?"  
  
Scooter laughed at his girlfriend's enthusiasm. "Cool enough." he said with a shrug. "But it was the same old thing."  
  
He drew her hand to his lips and planted a kiss on her fingers. "I guess what sucked most of all about it was the separation from you." he told her.  
  
"That makes two of us." Julie sighed, trying not to act too pathetic even with all the giddy happiness swimming inside of her.  
  
Scooter's warm hazel eyes sparkled. "There's something I've been waiting for weeks to tell you." he told her mysteriously.  
  
The eagerness in his voice caught Julie's attention instantly. "Really? What is it?"  
  
Her boyfriend grinned and paused for effect before finally blurting out his news. "I'm quitting varsity." he announced. "Actually, I already have. I just confirmed it with Coach Wilson this morning."  
  
"WHAT?!!"  
  
Julie gaped at Scooter in disbelief, not quite sure if she had heard his statement correctly. She studied his face to see if she was just kidding her, but the expression she saw told her this was not a joke.  
  
"Y-you're giving up hockey?" she managed to stammer. "But why?"  
  
Scooter's bright smile began to fade as he noticed her reaction was not the pleased one he had anticipated. "I could think of a hundred reasons." he replied, his brow creasing. "But mostly I'm doing it for you."  
  
"Me?!" Julie said incredulously. "What does throwing away your future got to do with me?"  
  
Scooter stared at her. "Throwing away my future?" he repeated. "Julie, giving up hockey is a long shot from throwing away my future."  
  
Julie scowled. "Don't kid me, Scooter." she told him. "I know as well as you do that you were on your way to being accepted to some of the top college teams in the country. That was your sure ticket towards an NHL career! What on earth possessed you into thinking of giving it all up?"  
  
Scooter sighed. "Julie, it's really not that big a deal." he insisted. "I was never really interested in college hockey anyway, or going pro for that matter."  
  
Julie gave him a look that plainly told him she thought he was crazy. "You weren't?"  
  
"Nope." Scooter said with a matching shake of his head. "That's what people always assumed, but the truth is, hockey is little more than a pastime to me. I played for fun more than anything."  
  
He paused and shrugged his broad shoulders. "Then last year made me see that hockey's actually stopped being fun. Under Riley it's become way too grim and violent for my liking."  
  
He then smiled and touched Julie's face briefly. "Besides, I realized that if I stick myself to those guys again this year, it would just create problems in our relationship. The JV-Varsity war isn't over yet, and I don't think I can stand hanging out with those jerks anymore. I'll never be able to go along with their pranks of bullying and hurting you and the Ducks."  
  
Leaning close, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Especially you." he murmured, the warmth of his gaze causing Julie's heart to melt. "You mean so much to me Julie. You know that right?"  
  
Julie smiled up him dreamily and managed to nod. "I love you, Scooter." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug.  
  
Scooter chucked as he held her close, running his gentle fingers through her silky hair. "I love you too, Gaffney."  
  
When they finally pulled away, Scooter grinned and gave her hand a squeeze. "Actually, my quitting the Warriors is only the first part of the news." he told her mysteriously. "You didn't think I was going to spend my senior year doing nothing but bum around, did you?"  
  
Julie looked at him in puzzlement. "What are you talking about?" she asked warily.  
  
"I'm gonna try to get into another sport to replace hockey." Scooter explained. "I've decided to try out for the swim team."  
  
Julie's eyes lit up. "Really?" she exclaimed. "That's great! At least it'll be something to preoccupy yourself with, right? I never knew you were a swimmer, though."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Scooter said with a laugh. "Why else do you think I love Australia so much? I'm practically part fish!"  
  
"That's fascinating." Julie laughed with him and squeezed his hand affectionately. "You really are full of surprises, Scooter."  
  
"So I'm taking it that you agree with all these decisions of mine?" Scooter asked, his brow creasing slightly as he gazed down at his girlfriend expectantly. "I have your approval?"  
  
Julie nodded her head resolutely. "Of course, silly!" she assured him, touched by how much her opinion seemed to matter to him. "I'll support you in anything you choose; don't ever doubt that. I know how smart you are, and I know you can be trusted to always do the right thing."  
  
Scooter gazed back at her with deep fondness and shook his head. "I knew it."  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
He smiled and brushed her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "From the moment I first saw you, I knew that you would be the one for me. And I was right. You're the best girlfriend in the world, Jules, and I'm just so lucky to have you."  
  
Julie grinned. "That's funny, 'cause I remember when I first saw you, I hated your Warrior guts." she teased.  
  
Scooter pouted, feigning hurt. "But I'm not a Warrior now, am I?"  
  
Julie shook her head and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "No. You're not." she said softly. "I don't think you ever were. You never belonged with those stuck-up jerks, and I'm so grateful you were able to show me that."  
  
Scooter smiled back. "I'm glad you let me." he murmured, stroking her pretty face. "I can't imagine what life would have been like if I'd never met you, Julie."  
  
"Same here." Julie whispered. "You're the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me."  
  
Sensing him draw closer for a kiss, Julie tilted her chin up slightly and closed her eyes in anticipation. Before their lips could meet however, a loud voice caused Scooter to withdraw in surprise.  
  
"Huh? What's up with that, Cat Lady?" a familiarly boisterous drawl sounded from behind the couple. "I thought it was agreed the Ducks were the best thing that's ever happened to any one of us!"  
  
Julie turned her head to glare at the three boys snickering and standing behind the bench where she and Scooter sat.  
  
"What do you guys think you're doing here?" she hissed, throwing them all dagger-looks.  
  
"Easy, Julie." Goldberg teased. "We just saw two you while passing by and thought of saying hi to Scooter."  
  
"Hey guys." Scooter acknowledged the Ducks with a friendly smile. If he had been embarrassed or irritated at having his private moment with Julie interrupted, he did not show it. "How's it going?"  
  
"Same old." Averman replied with a grin. "What about you?" He glanced at Julie and a mischievous look crossed his face. "Seen any good action lately?"  
  
Scooter chuckled good naturedly. "Well, I figure this is a good time as any to share the news with you." he said. "I'm quitting varsity this year."  
  
The eyes of all three Ducks widened with surprise.  
  
"No kidding!" Russ exclaimed. "You serious?! But why?"  
  
Scooter smiled and shrugged. "Personal reasons." he answered simply, throwing Julie a meaningful sideway glance. "But I guess you can say I just finally got tired of being Warrior. So from now on, I'm a free man."  
  
"That's awesome, man! Congratulations!" Goldberg cheered, giving the older boy a slap on the back. "Best decision you could ever make."  
  
"So you're going to give up hockey just like that?" Averman asked, apparently unable to fully understand how such a thing was possible. Scooter was, after all, one of the school's most prized players.  
  
"Hey, just because I'm not in varsity doesn't mean I'll never be able to pick up a stick or glove again." Scooter said lightly. "Besides, since I've got other talents and interests, there are other options open."  
  
"Hey, that's right!" Russ said suddenly. "Speaking of hockey, Charlie asked us to round up the team for some schoolyard puck after school." He looked at Julie as he said this, but then turned to Scooter afterwards. "You should come play with us. Since you're no Warrior anymore, there shouldn't be any more problems with you being seen with us."  
  
Scooter looked hesitant, but hopeful. "You sure?" he asked. Ever since he started dating Julie, her teammates had learned to accept and treat him as a friend, but he had never really hung out with them much to avoid further conflict between their two teams.  
  
"Absolutely." Goldberg assured him. "You've become practically an honorary Duck anyway. And now that you've cut your ties with those jerks, you may even become full-fledged!"  
  
"Well . . ." Scooter took in the sight of Julie's hopeful face and finally sighed. "All right. If you say so." he relented with a smile. "Thanks, guys."  
  
Just then, the distant sound of a ringing school bell interrupted their conversation.  
  
Russ groaned. "That dang stupid thing always rings too soon." he muttered.  
  
"Yeah, well, we gotta go you two." Averman told the couple. "We'll catch you later. Julie, you just take care of getting Scooter to the right place after school, all right?"  
  
"Sure." Julie said with a nod and wave as her three friends began to walk away. "See you!"  
  
"Well," Scooter said with a chuckle when he and Julie were alone again. "You just gotta love those guys. They're almost as remarkable as you, Jules."  
  
Julie made a face. "I don't think I like that." she joked. "Being compared to them does not make a very flattering compliment."  
  
"Hey, they may be bit rough around the edges, but they're good people and true friends. That's what's important." Scooter told her seriously. "And they're right, you know. Being a part of the Ducks should be the most wonderful blessing that's ever passed your life."  
  
Julie stared at her boyfriend's face and noticed the growing sadness on his expression as he spoke of this. Poor Scooter. She only realized it now, but before she came along, the Warriors were the only friends he's ever really known. And now that he was turning his back on them, he must be feeling so alone and out of place.  
  
She took his hand in hers and squeezed it comfortingly. "You heard what Goldberg said, Scooter." she told him gently. "You've practically become a Duck yourself. Every one of us has come to see you as a friend. So you have not just me, but you have us. All of us."  
  
Scooter smiled back and kissed her cheek again. "Having you is more than enough." he responded. "But I'm honored to be also seen as a Duck. Thanks, Julie."  
  
"Anytime." Julie whispered, slipping her arm around his waist as they both rose from the bench to head back indoors for their next class.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey Banksie! Over here!"  
  
Charlie held up his arm and waved at the tall blonde boy skating out through the gates of Eden Hall Academy. The boy caught sight of Charlie where he sat on the bench and immediately headed over.  
  
"Hey." Adam greeted with a smile, plopping down on the bench beside his team captain. "I can't believe we didn't run into each other the whole day today. So, how did your new classes go? Have any fun?"  
  
Charlie smirked and continued with his work of strapping on his in- line skates. "Do you even have to ask?" he said dryly.  
  
Adam groaned and leaned back in his seat. "I can't believe you still haven't dropped that negative attitude of yours!" he exclaimed. "I thought a year in this school would give you the chance to see it's really not so bad. All the Ducks have already managed to adjust except for you!"  
  
Charlie remained silent as his friend continued to admonish him. The truth was, he had already learned to admit that Eden Hall was not as intolerable as he had declared it to be in his first year. He had grown to appreciate it for all the traditions it stood for as well as the good quality of its education. And though he still could not get along with many of the school's preppy jerks and snobs, he had on the other hand managed to make friends with a number of the other students.  
  
If he were to be honest, the only thing about Eden Hall that really bothered him was Linda. This was, of course, ironic, since it was only last year when he had declared that the pretty girl was the only thing he liked about the school. After the breakup however, it just hurt him so much to think about her, much less see her around. He had run into her a couple of times that day and they had exchanged a few words. Linda still treated him nicely, as though they were just good friends between whom nothing has changed. Charlie, however, did not have the same ability to put up any such act.  
  
Unlike what they had agreed on that they should do, he didn't think that he going to be able to move on. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't know how, but he was going to win her back. He just had to.  
  
"Uh, Charlie?"  
  
Adam's voice, though soft, pulled Charlie from his thoughts and caught his attention once again.  
  
"Yeah?" he mumbled, as he adjusted the last strap on his right skate.  
  
"It's Linda, isn't it?" Adam asked quietly.  
  
Charlie was not surprised that this friend was able to figure out what as bothering him. Though he had not know him for as long as he had Goldberg or Averman, Adam had still gotten pretty close to him over the last few years. Though they were actually opposite personalities, their friendship held an unusual sort of bond that allowed them to understand each other and get along well in spite of their differences. It was not seldom that they shared their problems with one another. However, that day, Charlie was in no mood for counsel. What he needed was to get his mind of his troubles.  
  
"Look, Adam, I don't feel much like talking about it now." Charlie muttered uncomfortably at last. Grabbing his helmet, he slid it onto his head as he got to his feet.  
  
"Of course." Adam said quickly, looking apologetic as he stood up as well. "I just want you to know that when you do decide that you want to, I'm here for you man."  
  
Charlie managed a smile. "Sure. Thanks man." he mumbled. Picking up his backpack from the grass and slinging it over his shoulder, he nodded. "Let's get going. The others are probably waiting for us by now."  
  
Adam grinned. "Right. . . I'll race you then!" he shouted, before taking off down the street.  
  
"Hey, no fair Cake Eater!" Charlie yelled. Then, laughing in spite of himself, he pumped on his skates and sped after his friend.  
  
* * *  
  
COMING UP . . . Chapter 3 - ENCOUNTER 


End file.
